paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Dig out Two More
This is my second story. It is about pups saving Marshall and Valerie. Story Black Pup with question mark on it Voice: Pups Dig out Two More Opens on Sunset Ryder: Have any of you pups seen my Pup-Pad Pups: No Ryder: Well it is time for bed Pups (except Marshall):(yawn) Ryder: You pups all look tired Scene Changes Marshalls Pup Tag Time 12:00 AM Pup-Pad rings Marshall: Marshall here Precious' Owner: There's a fire at my house Marshall: I'm on it Marshall jumps into his vehicle and rides to the fire. He gets the fire out and then he hears a meow from in the unstable building. When he hears a creak and he throws Precious out the window. Then a swedish vallhund named Valerie tries to help by showing a route to the door that wasn't blocked by burnt boards. In the middle the house collapses. Just in time Marshall sends an emergency howl Scene Changes Penelope's Badge Penelope: Marshall gone Pups: What Penelope: Look at the last message (Penelope hits replay) Lilac: Ryder, Help Marshall's missing Ryder: Pups To the lookout One Elevator scene later (Ryder selects Penelope) Ryder: Penelope we need you to use your medical case to cover any cuts Marshall got Penelope: This Collie has the cure (Ryder selects Rubble) Ryder: Rubble, We need your digger to lift the boards Rubble: Rubble on the Double (Ryder selects Skye) Ryder: We need you to take the scrap wood to the dump Skye: This pups gotta fly (Ryder selects Zuma) Ryder: we need you too take some wood to Seal Island Zuma: Ready, Set, get wet One vehicle scene later Zuma gets out to a shock Yipper: Zuma Zuma: Yipper Get out (Yipper hits Zuma and cut his check) (Yipper runs away and yips like crazy) Penelope runs over with her medical pack Penelope: I need to wrap your mouth Zuma: Why Penelope: Do you want it to hurt Zuma: No Penelope: Just a sec. (Wrapping Noise) Done (Muffled Bark) Rubble: I found a paw Ryder: Dig it out Rubble: It's a Swedish Vallhund Skye: She said her name is Valerie Ryder: Penelope, patient Penelope: This Collie got the cure Scene changes to Zuma on seal island Yipper: Now you cant call Ryder so. (Yipper gets in Zuma's hovercraft and breaks the propeller) Zuma barks through the bondage Zuma show Ryder the propeller is broke on his hovercraft Ryder: I send Rocky in Skye's helicopters Rocky fixes it with a broken turbine Scene changes Marshalls pup tag Rubble: I found Marshall I need the beam taken off him Skye: On it Penelope: Marshall Marshall: (Weakly) Help Penelope: I need Bondage*Bark (Bondage wrapping) Marshall: I feel better Marshall tries to jump up on Ryder but there is a nail in his paw Valerie: I got it. She pulls it out with her teeth Scene Changes to the lookout with a Brown collar with a house on it Ryder: Do you want to live here Valerie Valerie: Yes Ryder: you can be the newest member of the PAW Patrol (Valerie hugs Marshall to tight making him pass out.) End Song Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:SkyeWatcher0121 Story